


Пока достаточно

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После взрыва в бассейне Джон исчезает вместе с Мориарти. Все усилия Холмсов найти их безрезультатны. После исчезновения Джим обнаруживает, что Джон ничего не помнит, и придумывает ему жизнь, где Джон - бывший военный, а ныне лучший стрелок гения преступного мира. И одна из мишеней - Шерлок Холмс. Джон готов выполнить "очередное задание", но память возвращается к нему в момент, когда уже Шерлок под прицелом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока достаточно

Доносящие с лестницы шаги кажутся знакомыми. Не так – они точно знакомы, но Шерлок думает, что ему, конечно, кажется. Так уже бывало. За истекшие два месяца и тринадцать дней ему не единожды чудился то шорох шагов Джона, то его тихий голос, то знакомая фигура в толпе. Разумеется, всякий раз это оказывалась то миссис Хадсон, то бормотание ее телевизора, то незнакомец. ПТСР, сказал бы психиатр, если бы Шерлок занимался такой нелепостью, как хождение к психиатрам. Глупости, решает Шерлок и прикрывает глаза, когда звук шагов становится ближе.   
Два месяца и десять дней с тех пор, как он вырвался из больницы с недолеченным сотрясением мозга и треснувшими ребрами. Помешать ему, возможно, мог лишь Майкрофт, но Майкрофт не помешал. Напротив, без лишних разговоров и - на удивление - даже без извечного цинизма подключил все свои связи к поискам Джона, как в воду канувшего после взрыва в том бассейне. Впрочем, в воду-то он как раз и не канул – Шерлок лично прочесал каждый уголок раскуроченного здания и обнаружил лишь следы крови, принадлежавшей Джону, но не его самого или же его останки.   
Когда рвануло, Уотсон был ближе к отброшенному Шерлоком поясу, начиненному взрывчаткой. Ближе самого Шерлока, ближе Мориарти. Его кривая ухмылка была последним, что запомнил Шерлок перед тем, как ударной волной его впечатало затылком в кафельную плитку.   
Шаги затихают прямо перед дверью в гостиную. Миссис Хадсон решила в девяносто третий раз за последние два месяца и десять дней предложить ему чашечку чая, пренебрегая любимой фразой о разнице между домовладелицами и домохозяйками? Вероятно. Но почему после полуночи?  
Дверь открывается с негромким скрипом. Шерлок лежит в темноте с закрытыми глазами и думает, что иллюзия на этот раз слишком реальна. Слышит звук еще трех шагов, щелчок предохранителя пистолета и открывает глаза. 

*

Сперва была ослепительная боль. Затаившаяся до поры, она взорвалась, стоило Джону открыть глаза, чтобы тут же сощуриться от яркого света. Ныло, дергало и пульсировало сразу везде – так казалось вначале. Затем боль сконцентрировалась, сжалась, угнездилась в висках, обожгла плечо, скользнула в шею.   
Затем был больничный запах – специфический, резкий, ни с чем не спутать. Джон поморщился и приоткрыл глаза, глядя сквозь ресницы на безликие светлые стены. На закрытую деревянную дверь, на одинокое окно-бойницу, прикрытое легким тюлем – выбивающийся из общей картины штрих.  
Потом была тишина – слишком тихо для любой больницы, где нескончаемая суета.   
Следом были врач и медсестра, говорившие на отличном испанском и очень ломаном английском. И паника, когда Джон понял, что не помнит не только то, как здесь оказался, но и своего имени. Доза успокоительного и наполненный наркотическими цветными картинками сон.   
И уже потом – на следующее утро – тот самый человек, что вернул Джону его жизнь.   
\- Джон, неужели ты не узнаешь меня? – спросил он с искренним сочувствием в голосе и чуть склонил голову набок, приподняв брови. Темные глаза были наполнены все тем же сочувствием и – немного – тревогой. Джон не меньше трех минут смотрел на стоявшего перед ним человека в темных брюках, черной рубашке и строгом пальто – и не узнавал.   
\- Это ничего, - сказал незнакомец, присел рядом на стул и с легкой улыбкой погладил его по руке. – Память еще может вернуться. Отдыхай, Джон. Когда немного придешь в себя, мы обо всем поговорим.   
\- Кто я? – дернулся Уотсон, и поморщившись от боли в голове, снова откинулся на подушку. – Как я здесь оказался? – выдохнул он, закрыв глаза и пережидая приступ подкатившей к горлу тошноты.   
\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, - донесся от двери участливый голос. – Все подождет.   
Джон. Он покатал имя на языке, как леденец. Оно казалось знакомым ничуть не больше, чем любое другое английское имя.   
Джим Мориарти – приличия он соблюл спустя неделю, представившись Джону по всей форме – обещание сдержал. Когда выяснилось, что семь дней не принесли никакого прогресса, и память восстанавливаться не желала, он вернулся в палату, которая, впрочем, напоминала скорее комнату в жилом доме, и рассказал ему все.   
Джону казалось, что голова, и так чумная от черепно-мозговой травмы и множества лекарств, которыми его исправно пичкали испаноязычные врач и медсестра, взорвется от услышанного.   
Внеправительственная организация, пользующаяся тем не менее негласной поддержкой властей и получающая от нее финансирование. Борьба с преступными элементами, которые систематически ускользают от правоохранительных органов, выходя сухими из воды. Сам Джон – стрелок. Один из лучших. Тот, кто кладет конец убийствам, восстанавливает справедливость, пуская пулю в лоб самым опасным преступникам Лондона, у которых руки по локоть в крови. Одна из операций покатилась к черту, и он подорвался на взрывчатке.   
\- Мы играем на стороне ангелов, Джон, - подытожил Мориарти. – И ты нужен нам. 

*

Привычка доверять исключительно собственному разуму, верить лишь тому и в то, что можно увидеть своими глазами, имеет обратную сторону медали. Шерлок открывает глаза, и бледный лунный свет, проникающий в окна, безжалостно предъявляет ему реальность в виде темного контура человека, которого Шерлок успел мысленно похоронить – с вероятностью в девяносто процентов.   
Несмотря на все усилия, его пытливый ум не смог предоставить (а точнее – оставить) ни единой удобоваримой версии того, где живой Джон мог пробыть в течение двух месяцев и десяти дней. Шерлок лично съездил на опознание всех безымянных пациентов, поступивших в лондонские больницы за те сутки. Майкрофт пошел еще дальше, велев разослать фотографии отставного военного доктора Джона Уотсона едва ли не во все больницы и морги Британии. Зная характер старшего Холмса - добавочное «едва ли» было лишним. Шерлок рассматривал все гипотезы, даже самые невероятные, отбрасывая из одну за одной, пока не осталось… да ничего, собственно говоря, не осталось. В сухом остатке - девяносто процентов на то, что Джон погиб еще при взрыве или после пыток, а с места взрыва его или его тело забрал Мориарти или же шавки со снайперскими винтовками. Месяц назад Шерлок оценивал вероятность гибели Уотсона шестьдесят на сорок, но каждый последующий день отбирал процент. Если Мориарти держал Уотсона в заложниках, то смысла тянуть время у него не было – мастер многоходовок не упустил бы случай с блеском завершить свою партию, испорченную учиненным Шерлоком взрывом в бассейне.  
Оставшиеся десять процентов Холмс распределил между версиями об вмешательстве инопланетян, теориями временных разломов и «кротовой норы», а также контузией Мориарти, искривившей гениальные извилины его злодейского мозга таким образом, что любой просчет дальнейших действий становился категорически невозможен.  
Перевалив за полночь, время украло еще один процент. А спустя еще двадцать пять минут вернулись все сто.   
… Привычка доверять исключительно собственному разуму, верить лишь тому и в то, что можно увидеть своими глазами, имеет обратную сторону медали – и Шерлоку банально не списать контур, подчеркнутый мертвенным светом луны, на галлюцинацию. Мозг на миг запинается, и пускается рысью, подбрасывая с десятой свежих или же давно отброшенных гипотез того, как Джон мог оказаться здесь. Шерлок приподнимается на локте, чтобы встать и включить свет, но слышит резкое:  
\- Не дергайся, - и замирает.  
\- Джон, – планируемое небрежным слово ломается – в горле неожиданно пересыхает.   
\- Джон, - усмехается тень. – Он говорил, что ты меня узнаешь.   
Рысь переходит в галоп. Это Джон, но не его Джон – уже понятно. Версий сотня, нужно сузить круг.   
\- Кто – он? – негромко спрашивает Шерлок.   
\- И этот вопрос он предрекал, - хмыкает тень Джона, не опуская пистолет. – Ты должен догадаться сам. Ты умрешь не так, как остальные. Ты должен усвоить… перед. Он так хочет. И я. Я так хочу.   
\- Что я должен усвоить, Джон? – спрашивает Шерлок и перемещается немного, пробуя незаметно сесть. Тень пистолета следует за ним.  
\- Не дергайся.   
\- Не дергаюсь, - соглашается Шерлок, но все же рывком садится и для верности поднимает руки вверх. – Тише. Никуда я не денусь.   
\- Ты думал, это вечно будет сходить тебе с рук? – спрашивает тень Джона.   
\- Что? – невинно интересует Шерлок, просчитывая, успеет ли увернуться от пули, попытайся он обезвредить своего свихнувшегося по какой-то причине доктора. Зная реакцию и меткость стрельбы Уотсона – вряд ли.   
\- Надо же, - фыркает тень Джона. – Ты отвечаешь точно так, как он говорил. Как по сценарию.   
\- И кто автор сценария?  
\- Ты знаешь. И за что получишь пулю в лоб – тоже, гениальный Шерлок Холмс, - последние три слова тень Джона выплевывает с таким омерзением, что Шерлок невольно морщится. Слышать такие интонации в знакомом голосе отчего-то неприятно, хоть сейчас это и меньшая из его бед. Тянет сказать чепуху. Что-то вроде: «Джон, это же я», «Джон, да что с тобой?!» или любую другую вариацию подобной банальщины. Чертов Мориарти и это предвидел? Шерлок решает воздержаться. И дело не в том, кто играет на стороне демонов, а в том, что такие сентиментальные глупости совершенно бесполезны.   
Какой бы тусклой ни была обратная сторона медали, происходящее начинает казаться абсурдом. Это же Джон. Джон. Но у любого абсурда есть свои – абсурдные – правила игры. И Шерлок их принимает.   
\- И все же хотел бы знать полный список обвинений, раз уж мне оказали честь, прислав персонального киллера, - Шерлок плавно, чтобы не спровоцировать выстрел, скрещивает руки на груди.   
\- Не киллер, - отзывает тень Джона. – Стрелок. В списке твоих преступлений многочисленные убийства, кража государственных тайн, терроризм… взрыв в бассейне, - голос едва заметно меняется, но тут же вновь становится ровным. – Во время которого я едва не погиб.   
Шерлок не сразу находится, что ответить. Болезненно екает сердце, которого у него, конечно, нет, а память, с которой все в порядке, услужливо напоминает, кто именно выстрелил в начиненный взрывчаткой пояс. Ежечасно, два месяца и тринадцать дней. С мозгом тоже все в порядке, и он системно просчитывает варианты, которые у него оставались в бассейне, а заодно и их последствия. Его решение не было ошибочным, и это понятно, но сердце, которого нет, екает и екает, вот уже два мес…  
\- Джон, это же я, - не выдерживает Шерлок.  
\- Да, это сделал ты, - кивает тень Джона. – И я должен тебя остановить. Кто-то же должен, раз полиция бессильна.   
Шерлоку хочется громко расхохотаться. Но молчит.   
\- Он просил передать кое-что перед тем, как я нажму на курок, - продолжает тень Джона.   
\- Рецепт яблочного пирога его бабушки? – снова не выдерживает Шерлок.   
\- «Ангельские крылья такие хрупкие, Шерлок», - тень Джона цитирует чьи-то (понятно, чьи) слова холодным, безразличным, совершенно не-Джоновым тоном. – Это все.   
\- Погоди! – быстро говорит Шерлок, когда тень Джона делает шаг, а дуло пистолета уже смотрит ему прямо в лоб. – У меня есть последняя просьба.   
Тень Джона смеется, отрывисто и зло, совсем недолго.   
\- Кто тебе сказал, что ты заслужил право на последнее желание?  
\- Оно простое, Джон, - Шерлок ухмыляется краешками губ – все равно в темноте не видно. – Я хочу видеть лицо своего убийцы. Включи свет. 

* 

\- Ты нужен нам, Джон. Ты ведь один из лучших.   
Мориарти повторял это так много раз с тех пор, как Джон окончательно встал на ноги. О нем позаботились в лучшем виде – вправили плечо, залечили резанные раны от стекла по всему телу и сотрясение мозга. Хорошо кормили и даже исправно поставляли глянцевые журналы. Связи с внешним миром не было – да Джон не очень-то к ней и стремился. Первые четыре недели он проводил все свободное время (которого было в избытке) за попытками вспомнить, но сумел определиться лишь с тем, что у него явно было медицинское образование. Обсудить догадку было не с кем – испаноязычный медицинский персонал разговор не поддерживал, но Джон мог дать определение каждому предмету в своей палате и знал действие всех лекарств, что ему кололи, поэтому считал, что прав.   
С оружием обращаться он тоже умел – это стало понятно на пятой неделе пребывания в шикарном загородом особняке, стоявшем где-то посреди поросших вереском зеленых холмов.   
В профессионально оборудованном тире он дырявил головы и сердца картонным врагам, а Мориарти одобрительно похлопывал его по плечу.   
«Ты нужен нам».   
Где живут остальные члены их организации, его наставник не говорил, но обмолвился как-то, что этот особняк – его личный, а Джон достоин особого внимания.   
Джону было все равно – лучший он или худший. Он не чувствовал себя профессиональным стрелком, как, впрочем, и кем-то другим. Он успешно давил панику, которая возникала порой после безуспешных попыток вспомнить. Друзей, город, в котором он родился и вырос. Хоть что-нибудь.   
Спустя семь полных недель Мориарти спросил, готов ли он вернуться в строй.   
Джон был готов. Или не был. Но себя иного, чем тот Джон Уотсон, что представил ему Джим Мориарти, у Джона Уотсона все равно не было. И если при этом он мог сделать что-то полезное, да и просто выбраться из заточения – добровольного, разумеется, то почему бы и нет.   
\- Ты должен закончить начатое, - сказал ему Мориарти. – Шерлок Холмс по-прежнему разгуливает на свободе.   
Джон получил тщательный инструктаж. Джим, расположившись напротив, подсовывал ему все новые и новые бумаги, свидетельствующие о злодеяниях Холмса.   
\- Он очень, очень умен, - возможно, Джону лишь показалось, что в голосе Мориарти прозвучало восхищение. – Я знаю, что он скажет тебе, когда увидит. Шерлок помнит тебя, Джон, но ты не помнишь его. Я расскажу. 

«Ты нужен нам…»

*

Тень Джона медлит. Смотрит на него пистолетным дулом и молчит. Шерлок ждет и не повторяет просьбу. Он думал, что знает Джона, наизусть, каждую реакцию, каждый мотив. Но перед ним другой Джон – он, быть может, и убивал, но все-таки не тянет на хладнокровного киллера. Шерлок думает, что если сейчас раздастся выстрел, и пуля вскроет ему череп, он успеет удивиться.   
Джон медлит и молчит. Затем тихо, без единого шороха, делает два шага влево и щелкает выключателем. Шерлок слепо моргает, а когда снова обретает способность видеть, видит Джона. На его скуле – свежий розовый шрам. Еще один – змеится на шее, исчезая под воротником черной водолазки. Возможно, есть и другие, но Джон весь затянут в черное – кожаные перчатки, узкие джинсы, мощные ботинки, и в глазах его тоже темнота.   
\- Посмотри вокруг, - говорит Шерлок и, провоцируя, сам обводит глазами знакомую – им обоим – гостиную.   
Джон кривит губы в незнакомой ухмылке, щурится, не сводит взгляда с Шерлока. Перебирает пальцами на рукояти пистолета, и Шерлок вдруг отчетливо понимает, что вот сейчас он действительно готов пустить ему пулю в лоб.   
\- Ты знал, где выключатель, Джон, - торопливо говорит Шерлок. - Ты бывал здесь.   
Тот моргает и коротко косится налево.   
\- Ты играешь. Он предупреждал, что ты игрок.   
Так или иначе, Джон медлит. Теперь Шерлок видит, что он и в самом деле не помнит – ни его самого, ни этого дома. Воспоминаний нет, но механическая память осталась.   
\- Ты знаешь, где в этой квартире холодильник, и что в нем хранятся порой не только продукты, - негромко продолжает он. – Знаешь, где я прячу сигареты. Там, на столе, твой ноутбук с открытым почтовым аккаунтом. Твоим, Джон. Вон там – лестница. Твоя спальня наверху. А я – твой друг. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Я консультирующий детектив и твой друг.   
У Джона начинают мелко-мелко дрожать руки – посторонний и не заметил бы. Шерлок замечает. Пожалуй, он мог бы сейчас попробовать обезвредить его, но вместо этого продолжает говорить.   
\- Ты служил в Афганистане – военным врачом. Мы познакомились, когда ты вернулся в Лондон. Уже через пару дней ты пристрелил таксиста. Спасая меня.   
Шерлок говорит и говорит, последовательно пересказывая Джону известную ему самому часть его жизни. Пока в горле не начинает пересыхать, а дрожь в руках Джона не усиливается.  
\- Тот взрыв в бассейне действительно устроил я. Но в противном случае Мориарти прикончил бы нас обоих, - признается Шерлок напоследок. – Он убедил тебя в том, что я преступник, велел тебе убить меня, - это не вопрос.   
\- Он вылечил меня, - хрипло говорит Джон. – Рассказал, кто я… - голос к концу фразы затухает, и он опускает пистолет. Широко распахивает глаза и оглядывается вокруг, словно впервые видит это место – только сейчас. Оружие выпадает из рук, а Джон неловко разворачивается и идет в кухню – странной походкой, словно на негнущихся ногах. Шерлок упруго вскакивает с дивана и следует за ним. 

*   
Джон и в самом деле знает, где холодильник. Открывает дверцу и совсем не удивляется тому, что ничего съестного в нем нет. Здесь не бывает ничего съедобного, если он, Джон, об этом не позаботится. Отрубленных пальцев там, впрочем, тоже нет. И этому Джон смутно удивляется. Сознание мутнеет и путается, головокружение едва не сбивает с ног, и он закрывает холодильник, чтобы тут же привалиться к его дверце спиной. Обхватывает голову руками и зажмуривается, пока воспоминания, свои собственные и отголоски чьих-то рассказов, наслаиваются друг на друга, сталкиваются и дробятся на острые осколки. Шерлок. Бассейн. Мориарти. Таксист. Взрыв. Розовый чемодан. Китайский дракон. Шерлок. Миссис Хадсон. Взрывчатка. Шерлок. Красные огоньки от снайперских винтовок. Джон. Джон?  
\- Джон! – кто-то трясет его за плечи, а потом, не церемонясь, усаживает на стул. Холодный стакан в дрожащих пальцах.   
Он открывает глаза.   
Шерлок не изменился. Разумеется, с чего бы ему меняться? Разве что осунулся немного.   
\- Миссис Хадсон что, совсем тебя не кормила? – не к месту говорит Джон, и   
Шерлок вдруг смеется. Довольно долго, слишком долго, думает он и выпивает воду. В мыслях чехарда, ужасно жмет воротник водолазки, и Джон раздраженно дергает его.   
Шерлок перестает смеяться, наливает стакан воды себе и садится напротив. Смотрит.   
Джон читает в его глазах сотню невысказанных слов и пару десятков незаданных пока вопросов. Но Шерлок улыбается, широко и открыто, и этого пока достаточно. Для обоих.


End file.
